Problem: Parallelepiped $ABCDEFGH$ is generated by vectors $\overrightarrow{AB},$ $\overrightarrow{AD},$ and $\overrightarrow{AE},$ as shown below.

[asy]
import three;

size(220);
currentprojection = orthographic(0.5,0.3,0.2);

triple I = (1,0,0), J = (0,1,0), K = (0,0,1), O = (0,0,0);
triple V = (-1,0.2,0.5), W = (0,3,0.7), U = (-0.8,0.5,2);

draw(surface(O--W--(W + U)--U--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight);
draw(surface(U--(V + U)--(U + V + W)--(W + U)--cycle),gray(0.9),nolight);
draw(surface(W--(V + W)--(U + V + W)--(W + U)--cycle),gray(0.5),nolight);
draw(O--(-3*I), dashed, Arrow3(6));
draw(O--3*J, Arrow3(6));
draw(O--3*K, Arrow3(6));
draw(U--(V + U)--(U + V + W)--(V + W)--W);
draw(U--(W + U)--(U + V + W));
draw((W + U)--W);
draw((V + U)--V--(V + W),dashed);
draw(O--V,dashed,Arrow3(6));
draw(O--W,Arrow3(6));
draw(O--U,Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", -3.2*I);
label("$y$", 3.2*J);
label("$z$", 3.2*K);
label("$A$", (0,0,0), SW, fontsize(10));
label("$E$", U, NW, fontsize(10));
label("$B$", V, NW, fontsize(10));
label("$D$", W, S, fontsize(10));
label("$F$", U + V, N, fontsize(10));
label("$H$", U + W, NW, fontsize(10));
label("$C$", V + W, SE, fontsize(10));
label("$G$", U + V + W, NE, fontsize(10));
[/asy]

Compute
\[\frac{AG^2 + BH^2 + CE^2 + DF^2}{AB^2 + AD^2 + AE^2}.\]
Explanation: Let $\mathbf{u} = \overrightarrow{AE},$ $\mathbf{v} = \overrightarrow{AB},$ and $\mathbf{w} = \overrightarrow{AD}.$  Also, assume that $A$ is a at the origin.  Then
\begin{align*}
\overrightarrow{C} &= \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}, \\
\overrightarrow{F} &= \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v}, \\
\overrightarrow{G} &= \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}, \\
\overrightarrow{H} &= \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{w},
\end{align*}so
\begin{align*}
AG^2 &= \|\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}\|^2 \\
&= (\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}) \cdot (\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}) \\
&= \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} \cdot \mathbf{w} + 2 \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} + 2 \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w} + 2 \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}.
\end{align*}Similarly,
\begin{align*}
BH^2 &= \|\mathbf{u} - \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}\|^2 = \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} \cdot \mathbf{w} - 2 \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} + 2 \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w} - 2 \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}, \\
CE^2 &= \|-\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}\|^2 = \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} \cdot \mathbf{w} - 2 \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} - 2 \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w} + 2 \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}, \\
DF^2 &= \|\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} - \mathbf{w}\|^2 = \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} \cdot \mathbf{w} + 2 \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} - 2 \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w} - 2 \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w},
\end{align*}so
\[AG^2 + BH^2 + CE^2 + DF^2 = 4 (\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} \cdot \mathbf{w}).\]Also, $AB^2 + AD^2 + AE^2 = \|\mathbf{u}\|^2 + \|\mathbf{v}\|^2 + \|\mathbf{w}\|^2 = \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} \cdot \mathbf{w},$ so
\[\frac{AG^2 + BH^2 + CE^2 + DF^2}{AB^2 + AD^2 + AE^2} = \boxed{4}.\]